


Marca en la nieve

by Igma



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, jon - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igma/pseuds/Igma
Relationships: Ghost & Jon Snow, Grey Wind & Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Robb

Los cachorros de Huargo son tan pequeños que cabían en su palma, su pelaje tan suave y brillante, sus pequeños colmillos le raspan el dedo sin ningún rasguño, su lengua caliente le rodea el dedo dándole una sensación peculiar; sonrió con cariño ante el intento fallido del cachorro en succionar en busca de leche. No podía esperar para llegar a Invernalia y mostrarle a Arya a su cachorro, Arya enloquecería e exigiría un cachorro propio, es un milagro que haya más de uno o no la contaría. Arya no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, si volvieran con tan solo uno. Un pequeño gemido amortiguado a su lado le llamó la atención, Bran a su lado en su pony luchaba por mantener a su cachorro bajo control, se rió de su hermano por su pobre de control, por lo poco que ve ese cachorro va a ser igual de salvaje que Bran,

El cachorro en los brazos de Bran se movía inquieto en su agarre y por más que Bran quisiera calmarlo para que se quedara quieto mas se movia, sus gemidos se volvían cada vez más fuertes, a pesar de no poder ver aun el pequeño pare saber dónde se el cabello de su hermano y esta decidido a llegar a él a pesar de las protestas de Bran para que se quede en su abrigo donde estaría protegido del frío de la mañana y el rocío, más los vientos que soplaban con gran fuerza moviendo los árboles del bosque de lobos, las hojas caían una tras otra sin parar cada vez que el viento así lo quisiera. Escucho los susurros a su espalda, los hombres de su padre hablaban del poco control que Bran tenía sobre su cachorro, ni uno de ellos es aficionado a los cachorros, si fuera por ellos estos ya tienen degollados sobre las hojas muertas del bosque al lado de su madre muerta, cinco cachorros, todos muertos por que unos señores les temían. Su padre por delante de ellos podía escuchar los susurros para nada disimulados pero no hacia nada, sabía que los cachorros solo se quedaron con la condición de que se los mantuviera bajo control y fueron entrenados para obedecerlos a sus hermanos ya el.

Acercó su caballo a Bran hasta que estuvieran pegados uno al lado del otro, Bran lo miro preocupado para luego mirar a los hombres de su padre, el también los podía escuchar, unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en los ojos de su hermano, sabía que su cachorro no duraría mucho si seguia asi, si no lo mantenía bajo control los hombres pidiran la cabeza del cachorro. La angustia en sus ojos mas el miedo de perder a su cachorro tan pronto lo destrozo, no quería que Bran se sintiera impotente por las personas de su alrededor, se asomó por sobre su hermano, tuvo que agacharse para alcanzar a Bran y poder hablar con el sin que los demás a su alrededor los podrían escuchar, susurro tan bajo como pudo pero a la vez alto para que Bran lo pudiera escuchar. Bran se puso derecho apenas girando su cabeza hacia el para demostrarle que esta escuchando, el cachorro en sus brazos se movió inquieto al sentir a su hermano no muy lejos, el cachorro de Bran pareció sentirlo también por que dejo al fin el pelo de Bran en paz y su nuevo objetivo es llegar a su hermano de camada. Ambos sonrieron a eso, no importa que estuvieran separados aún se conocían.

\- Dale tu dedo para que chupe, es un cachorro tiene hambre y busca leche - aconsejo, le mostró a su cachorro que está chupando su dedo con un hambre feroz, Bran asintió e hizo lo que le dijo, apenas puso su dedo sobre el hocico de su cachorro este se prendió a su dedo con fuerza, Bran se rió dejando que toda la angustia que le hicieron sentir los hombres de su padre se fuera con el viento y dio la bienvenida al alivio.

\- Succiona muy fuerte, su lengua está caliente y da cosquillas - se rio con una inmensa alegría, toda angustia desapareció de su joven rostro, Bran le sonrió - gracias - le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- No hay de que, ahora acomodalo en tu abrigo para que no le de el viento. Una vez lleguemos les daremos leche de verdad - Bran acomodo a su cachorro entre sus ropas. El cachorro de su hermano ya no se movia y gemia, ahora está tranquilo y muy concentrado en chupar el dedo de su hermano en busca de leche inexistente. El viaje de regreso pasó sin ningún otro problema, los susurros se detuvieron una vez que Bran tuvo a su cachorro quieto, noto que su padre por delante de ellos se relajó. Sonrió al ver que su padre no estaba tan bien como habia creido ya pesar de sus palabras también se preocupa por el futuro del cachorro, su padre puede parecer serio pero es todo lo contrario, es amable y muy bueno, así que no disfrutaría matar a un cachorro de lobo por las quejas y miedo de sus hombres, este simple hecho lo hizo suspirar de alivio y relajarse. Disfruto del resto del viaje de vuelta, el paisaje del bosque de lobos lo maravillo de gran manera, si no fuera por el cachorro entre sus ropas y que tenía que volver, se hubiera estado ahí para observar las maravillas que el bosque le puede ofrecer, Jon de seguro lo hubiera acompañado sin dudar y ambos hubieran recorrido todo el bosque en busca de bestias feroces como solían hacer de niños; como la vez que se ha escapado de padre y pasaron por los guardias hasta los establos para tomar dos caballos. Jon de seguro lo hubiera acompañado sin dudar y ambos hubieran recorrido todo el bosque en busca de bestias feroces como solían hacer de niños; como la vez que se ha escapado de padre y pasaron por los guardias hasta los establos para tomar dos caballos. Jon de seguro lo hubiera acompañado sin dudar y ambos hubieran recorrido todo el bosque en busca de bestias feroces como solían hacer de niños; como la vez _que se ha escapado de padre y pasaron por los guardias hasta los establos para tomar dos caballos._

_Juntos cabalgaron hasta el bosque de lobos y pasaron todo el dia ahi recorriendo el bosque hasta el anochecer, logro logrado entre los dos cazar un ciervo y tres conejos, cazar a esos cuatro había sido toda una lucha más de una vez se equivocado o perdido su objetivo, o quedaron atrapados en raíces que no lograron ver. Aún puede escuchar a Jon reírse de él cada vez que tropezó con una raíz pero el tampoco salió bien parado, por reírse de él había perdido su presa más de una vez, fue bastante cómico ver a su hermano hacer pucheros y tener que correr tras sus objetivos cada vez que se le escapaban; más las veces que se resbaló por correr. Al final del día ambos estaban hechos un desastre, cubiertos de barro y hojas, pero en su rostro se había pegado una enorme sonrisa, estaban muy orgullosos de lo que lograron cazar ... bueno. .. su felicidad no duró mucho. A la hora de volver, el sol ya se había puesto hace mucho y Jon como él se encontraban luchando con el ciervo para subirlo al caballo de Jon ya que había sido Jon quien lo cazo cuando escucharon a lo lejos que alguien los llamaba, dejaron de luchar con el ciervo para ver a lo lejos muchas antorchas acercándose a ellos y muchas personas gritando sus nombres, entre ellas su padre. Se miraron preocupados, sabían que una vez volvieran ambos números castigados por escaparse y llevarse los caballos. Pero esperar no tener que enfrentarse al castigo hasta que volvieran, no esperar que los fueran a buscar hasta ahí. el sol ya se había puesto hace mucho y Jon como él se encontraban luchando con el ciervo para subirlo al caballo de Jon ya que había sido Jon quien lo cazo cuando escucharon a lo lejos que alguien los llamaba, dejaron de luchar con el ciervo para ver a lo lejos muchas antorchas acercándose a ellos y muchas personas gritando sus nombres, entre ellas su padre. Se miraron preocupados, sabían que una vez volvieran ambos números castigados por escaparse y llevarse los caballos. Pero esperar no tener que enfrentarse al castigo hasta que volvieran, no esperar que los fueran a buscar hasta ahí. el sol ya se había puesto hace mucho y Jon como él se encontraban luchando con el ciervo para subirlo al caballo de Jon ya que había sido Jon quien lo cazo cuando escucharon a lo lejos que alguien los llamaba, dejaron de luchar con el ciervo para ver a lo lejos muchas antorchas acercándose a ellos y muchas personas gritando sus nombres, entre ellas su padre. Se miraron preocupados, sabían que una vez volvieran ambos números castigados por escaparse y llevarse los caballos. Pero esperar no tener que enfrentarse al castigo hasta que volvieran, no esperar que los fueran a buscar hasta ahí. sabían que una vez volvieran ambos números castigados por escaparse y llevarse los caballos. Pero esperar no tener que enfrentarse al castigo hasta que volvieran, no esperar que los fueran a buscar hasta ahí. sabían que una vez volvieran ambos números castigados por escaparse y llevarse los caballos. Pero esperar no tener que enfrentarse al castigo hasta que volvieran, no esperar que los fueran a buscar hasta ahí._

_-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - le había preguntado Jon en ese momento, la preocupación obvia en su voz._

_-No lose ...- en ese momento no tenia la menor idea de que hacer, aun no estaba listo para enfrentar la ira de su padre por escapado con su hermano. Había mirado entre su padre y sus hombres que con cada segundo que pasaba se ibanndo acerca de cada vez más a su posición ya Jon, el caballo a su lado más el ciervo a sus pies. Por más que quisieran ni uno de los dos tenía la suficiente fuerza como para subir al ciervo al caballo, necesitaban ayuda, además no podría escapar del castigo seguro para siempre. Debían llamar a su padre y dar su ubicación, miró a Jon a los ojos y al instante su hermano entendió lo que quería hacer y asintió estar de acuerdo con el, suspiro aliviado al tener su apoyo. Juntos se pusieron derechos, se llevaron ambas manos a la boca haciento un circulo sobre esta para darles mayor apoyo al gritar._

_-¡¡¡¡¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ !!!!! - gritaron juntos, la reacción fue de inmediata. Las antorchas que se han dispersado para ocupar más terreno giraron en su dirección, observaron como todos se dirigieron a ellos; cuanto más se acercaban notaron a su padre al frente, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca y ambos estaban a la vista junto a sus caballos. Su padre le entregó su antorcha a unos de sus hombres que se encuentran más cerca y se les acercó corriendo, ambos esperaron ser regañados pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, su padre los tomo a los dos entre sus brazos._

_-Gracias a los dioses que ambos están bien - susurró su padre en sus oídos, los dos se apresuraron a aferrarse a su padre con fuerza. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo he visto en el desayuno esa mañana, pero siempre que su padre los abrazaba ambos aprovechaban al máximo, siempre adoraron los abrazos de su padre. Cuanto más iban creciendo más raros se volvían y este es uno de esos momentos raros que no podía desaprovechar._

_-Mi lord al parecer los jóvenes salieron a cazar - escuchó decir a sir Jory detras de ellos, su padre al escucharlo los soltó para ir a ver, Jon y él se hicieron aun lado. Padre se agacho junto a sir Jory para ver al ciervo que Jon caso - ¿Quien lo cazo? - preguntó sir Jory, Jon dio un paso adelante y lo miro a los ojos._

_-Yo lo hice - Jon se puso derecho y permaneció quieto sin dejar que la mirada que sir Jory lo incomodara._

_-¿Han cazado algo más? - esta vez fue su padre quien pregunto, dio un paso adelante y señalo a los cinco conejos que se encuentran sujetos sobre la montura de su caballo._

_-Conseguimos cinco conejos ... no pudimos conseguir nada más ...- se fue apagando ante la mirada de su padre hasta callar._

_-Bien ...- dijo su padre para luego mirar a los conejos y al ciervo, luego a ellos, su mirada permaneció sobre ellos por bastante tiempo. No se podía escuchar ni un solo ruido, el bosque a pesar de escucharse los aullidos de los lobos a los lejos en este momento no se podía escuchar nada, como si el bosque mismo hubiera guardado silencio ante la mirada de padre y esperará ... ¿Esperar que? exactamente. Nada se dijo, todos esperaron a que su padre diera nuevas órdenes pero su padre a pesar de los minutos que pasaron en silencio no dijo nada y los siguió observando a Jon ya el. Espero con la respiración contenida, su padre suspiro y se dio la vuelta hacia los demás hombres - prepárense para volver e informen que los hemos encontrado a aquellos que se encuentran dispersos, Jory ayudame con el ciervo_

_-Sí mi señor - Jory ayudó a padre a subir el ciervo al caballo de Jon._

_-Ustedes dos suban a los caballos - ordenó su padre. De inmediato subieron a los callos, el viaje de regreso se pasó en silencio, cuando llegaron a Invernalia su señora madre los estaba esperando afuera con los brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y una horrible mueca de ira. Se encogió sobre sí mismo al verla, aun de lejos podía notar su enojo, lo iban a castigar muy mal. Miró a Jon a su lado, se veia palido y sujetaba las riendas de su caballo con mucha fuerza. Incluso si fue su idea escaparse al bosque de Lobos para cazar su madre culparia a Jon por hacer esto, no era la primera vez que veía y escuchaba a su madre culpar a Jon cada vez que hacía algo mal, no puede recordar cuántas veces se paró frente a su madre y le dijo que había sido él, el que se había portado mal pero como cada vez su madre no lo escucho. Cada vez que eso pasaba lo frustraba y hacía que se enojara con ella cada vez más por su ira e odio injustificado hacia Jon, amaba a su madre pero no hablaba o pasaba su tiempo con ella como lo hacía con Jon. Jon no solo es su hermano también es su mejor amigo, con él podía hablar de lo que sea, podía contarle todos sus secretos hasta el más vergonzoso y lo guardaría hasta el final, confía en Jon con su vida, Jon cuidara su espalda como el cuidara la suya._

_Incluso mucho antes de bajar del caballo y acercarse a su madre junto con su padre y Jon ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Antes de que siquiera su madre pudiera empezar con su diatriba hacia Jon dio dos pasos hacia adelante listo para defender a su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en defensa de Jon su padre lo agarró el hombro y dejó que su mano se apoyara ahí , su agarre era firme pero no doloroso._

_-Los chicos salieron a cazar - le dijo su padre a su madre, eso solo pareció enojar mas a madre y miró a Jon, parecía lista para desquitarse con el. Vio como Jon se encogía más sobre sí mismo y su vista permaneció fija en el piso. Una vez más antes de que madre pudiera decir algo padre la interrumpió - han cazado un ciervo grande y cinco conejos, esta noche comeremos ciervo y conejo, ve y dile a los cocineros que vengan a buscar las carnes y que empiecen de inmediato - ordenó y no dijo nada más. Los condujo a Jon ya el adentro, dejó a madre sola con la palabra en la boca, los guió a los dos hacia su estudio, los hizo entrar y sentarse frente a su escritorio - Debo suponer que fuiste tu Robb quien dio la idea de escaparse de sus deberes para ir a cazar ¿verdad?_

_-Si padre ..._

_-No quiero que vuelvan a escaparse de esa manera nunca más, no se imaginan lo preocupado que estaba cuando no se los pudo encontrar por ningun lado manera sin decirle a nadie, ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo y haría lo posible por no meter a Jon en sus escapadas, esta vez padre evitó que madre culpara y castigará a Jon, pero nada impedía que lo hiciera la próxima vez ._

_-Sí padre - dijeron ambos juntos. Después de eso padre los dejó ir sin ningún castigo, ambos incluidos prometido después de eso no volver a escaparse ... bueno no sin dejar una carta diciendo a donde ido antes de irse._

Pero al final eso no fue necesario, después de ese dia padre los llevó a los dos a cazar por lo menos dos veces al mes sin falta solo ellos tres y una vez por separado, ir a cazar con su padre y su hermano son los mejores recuerdos que tiene de los tres juntos más cuando va solo su padre y el. Y sabía que para Jon también son sus mejores recuerdos, y lo sabía no solo por que Jon se lo había dicho sino por que cada vez que volvía de cazar solo con padre no dejaba de sonreír. Sonreía de una manera de la que jamás lo verías si estuvieras solo con el, jamas lo veras sonreír si te lo cruzabas por los pasillos. Así que verlo sonreír cada vez que volvía de cazar se había vuelto todo un acontecimiento para admirar y un recuerdo más para guardar.

-Hemos llegado ¡¡Al Fin !! - exclamó Theon con un gran alivio, al parecer los dos cachorros en sus brazos son más de lo que el Gregoy puede manejar, sonrió ante eso, son lobos huargos feroces bestias que representan el emblema de su casa. Es de esperarse que sean incontrolables por otros que no sea un Stark, que sean temidos por las demás casas y hombres por igual.

-Robb, ¿crees que a madre les vaya a gustar los cachorros? - se dirigió a Bran después de desmontar y dejar que uno de los chicos se lleve su caballo a los establos, le preguntó Bran mientras lo ayudó a bajar de su pony.

-A madre no le gusta que nos pongamos en peligro y tener cinco cachorros de Lobo Huargo a nuestro lado no es para nada seguro ... Así que es cierto decir que no les gustarán

-Pero padre dejo que se quedarán - refutó con seriedad aferrándose a su cachorro. El simple pensamiento de que madre los obligará a dejarlos, es suficiente para que ambos luchen por los cachorros en sus brazos hasta el final.

-Y se quedarán - dijo con firmeza, no dejaría que su madre se deshiciera de su cachorro y el de sus hermanos, incluso si tuviera que desafiarla - vamos, vamos a las cocinas por algo de leche ... - Bran lo siguió después de entregar su pony para que lo lleven a los establos, un grito de emoción junto con otro de miedo los hizo detenerse para buscar la fuente de estos dos.

-Es madre ...- Bran le informo. Ahí en medio del patio se encuentra su madre junto a Sansa, Arya y Rickon.

\- Y Arya es quien grito de emoción - Arya se han resultado dando vueltas alrededor de padre exigiendo que le permita ver al cachorro en sus brazos - vamos a saludarla y luego a las cocinas - se acercaron a su familia. Arya logró arrebatarle el cachorro de Huargo a padre y no paraba de sonreír mientras lo acariciaba con mucho cuidado.

-¡No voy a permitir a estas bestias cerca de mis hijos !. Los quiero fuera de aquí ahora mismo, Arya dámelo - Madre intentó quitarle a Arya su cachorro pero corrió a esconderse detrás de padre antes de que pudiera quitárselo.

-Catelyn son solo cachorros, con el entrenamiento adecuado se volverán compañeros leales para nuestros hijos y los protegerán.

-¡No son mascotas Ned! Son bestias que les pueden arrancar una extremidad de una sola mordida, son peligrosos - se enfrentó a padre con los puños apretados a sus costados y la cara roja de ira - no los quiero aquí, se van a ir ahora mismo. En qué diablos estabas pensando para traerlos, suficiente tengo que hayas traído a ese bastardo a casa aún sabiendo que tenías un deber conmigo y ... - ni siquiera terminaron de hablar padre no se lo mejor.

-¡¡Es suficiente Catelyn !! - grito padre a madre. El silencio se hizo en todo el patio, no es normal escuchar a padre gritar, todos los que lo han conocido una vez saben que jamás lo hace - los cachorros se quedarán por qué yo así lo ordenó - padre ... no, Lord Stark habló pero su voz estaba hecha de hielo y su mirada tan fría que suavemente que podría enterrarte bajo la fría nieve y dejarte ahí para morir congelado, nunca había visto o escuchado a su padre dirigirse de esa forma a su madre, tanta fue la sorpresa que se quedó duro de la impresión. Madre no parecía estar mejor, había pasado de estar roja por el disgusto e ira a pálida como un muerto en medio de la nieve, no se lo había esperado - no quiero volver a escuchar quejas sobre los cachorros - aguantó la respiración al ver como padre cortó la poca distancia entre madre y él, libro de cómo le susurró algo al oído y luego padre tomó de las manos de Arya, Rickon y abandonó el patio. La ida de padre pareció hacer que todos volvieran a sus sentidos, cada hombre y mujer se apresuró a abandonar el patio e ir a cumplir con sus deberes, incluso Sansa se apresuró a irse, tomó la mano de Bran y los guío a ambos hacia las cocinas. Ambos fueron los últimos en irse, madre se quedó sola en medio del patio dura sin parecer reaccionar, eso fue lo último que vio de ella antes de pasar las puertas y perderse por los pasillos junto a Bran. tomó la mano de Bran y los guío a ambos hacia las cocinas. Ambos fueron los últimos en irse, madre se quedó sola en medio del patio dura sin parecer reaccionar, eso fue lo último que vio de ella antes de pasar las puertas y perderse por los pasillos junto a Bran. tomó la mano de Bran y los guío a ambos hacia las cocinas. Ambos fueron los últimos en irse, madre se quedó sola en medio del patio dura sin parecer reaccionar, eso fue lo último que vio de ella antes de pasar las puertas y perderse por los pasillos junto a Bran.


	2. Jon

Esa mañana había sido más agitada a cualquier otra que allá tenido.

Algo había sucedido el día anterior entre Lady Catelyn y su padre después de volver de la ejecución del desertor de la guardia, la atmósfera se encuentran bastante pesada, se pasó el desayuno en silencio e incluso Rickon siendo el niño de tres años que es no causo ningún problema esa mañana como suele hacerlo. Arya nosé quejó de los bordados que la obligaron a hacer el día anterior o de Sansa y Jane. Bran nosé unió a Arya junto con sus propias quejas sobre tener que estudiar con el Maestre en vez de ir al patio a aprender a una espada con Robb y el usar. Sansa no comenzó una discusión con Arya sobre sus falta de modales y que debería comportarse más como una dama que una salvaje.

Su padre yacía callado y su no mostraba ni una sola emoción, se le hacía difícil saber qué es lo que ocupaba su mente en estos momentos. Lady Catelyn tenía una horrible mueca de enojó, cada vez que iba a tomar un bocado de su desayuno lo apuñalaba y destrozaba antes de llevarlo a su boca, sea lo que sea que estaba cruzando por su mente no parecía ser bueno, parecía como si esos pensamientos solo hacían que su ira e enojó crecieran con cada apuñalada; la verdad no quería saber a quién veía cuando hacia eso ... Rogaba por qué no fuera el, la causa de su ira. Pero conociéndola lo culparia de una manera o de otra, un golpe en su pie izquierdo lo devolvió momentáneamente a la realidad, Robb trataba de llamar su atención golpeándolo por debajo de la mesa.

Lo miro curioso, Robb le dijo la salida, al instante entendió lo que quería hacer. Lo tomo por lo que es, una invitación para escapar de ese incómodo momento, de inmediato se levantó, ya había terminado hace tiempo pero temía que algo fuera a pasar si se levantaba, Robb ya se adelantó y estaba saliendo por la puerta, en unos pocos pasos se puso al día.

-¿Robb qué sucedió ayer? Para que padre este enojado con Lady Stark - vio como Robb frunció el ceño recordando lo que pasó el día anterior, espero a que le contestará pero paso los segundos y no dijo nada. Robb al parecer no le va a decir lo que pasó y forzarlo a que le dija no parecía ser una buena idea, por más que tenga curiosidad debería que esperar a que Robb se lo digo cuando esté listo, es una suerte que sea muy paciente. Caminaron en silencio ya un ritmo tranquilo hacía el patio donde se encontrarían con sir Rodrick para empezar su entrenamiento, sir Rodrick les había prometido que hoy usarían acero de verdad en vez de madera, desde que se los prometió hace cinco días no había podido dormir de la emoción por probar el acero ...  
Eso le hizo recordar que a causa de eso se enfermó y no pudo salir de la cama hasta el día de hoy por la alta fiebre, el maestre se estaban muy preocupado, por más de todas las atenciones que me hiciera la fiebre no bajaba hasta hoy , esa mañana se despertó mucho mejor que los días anteriores, sin fiebre y con mucha hambre, no había logrado comer sin terminar vomitando todo lo que le dieran. Así que agradeció a los Dioses Antiguos por curarlo de esta enfermedad y permitirle levantarse esa mañana, aún se siente débil y un poco mareado, esperaba que sir Rodrick le permitiese unirse a Robb y Theon en el entretenimiento de hoy, en verdad quiere pobrar el acero . No tengo otra oportunidad como está.

Una mano en su hombro detuvo su andar, al mirar vio que es Robb y este lo miraba con mucha seriedad, lo miro a los ojos y vio como luchaba con sus propias emociones.

-Aun no te has recuperado por completo como para que entrenes. Por qué no vamos al bosque de Dioses mejor.

-Pero hoy entrenaremos con verdadero acero, lo hemos estado esperando desde que sir Rodrick nos lo prometió

-Lo se, pero dudo que sir Rodrick te permite entrenar en este estado - Robb dijo lentamente como si no quisiera lastimarlo con sus palabras, lo miro enojado, no quería enojarse con Robb pero no le gusta cuando le tienen lástima.

-¿Que quieres decir? - lo desafío a decirle. Robb lo miro por un momento dándose cuenta de su enojo, inhaló bruscamente y procedió a darle sus puntos.

-Jon estás muy pálido, tu andar es muy lento ye visto como luchabas con la comida, apenas si comiste algo, como también luchabas con el peso de los cubiertos, tus manos no paraban de temblar. Todos en la mesa lo vimos, apenas te vea y se de cuenta que no puedes ni sostener una espada te prohibirá entrenar hasta que estés completamente mejor - la desesperación y preocupación en la voz de Robb lo hizo sentir avergonzado, desde que se levantó esa mañana su cuerpo no le respondía como quería y el maestre le dijo que no se encuentra en condiciones para salir de la cama y mucho menos entrenar pero la sola idea de poder entrenarse con una espada que no sea de madera fue suficiente para forzarse así mismo y dejar de lado las quejas de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte

-Esta bien, entiendo. Yo también hubiera ignorado mí malestar a cambio de poder entrenar con verdadero acero - Robb le sonrió entendiendo su situación - se que has pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en tu habitación por eso sugerí ir al Bosque de Dioses a cambió, si no ya te hubiera arrastrado a tu habitación otra vez

-Gracias por no hacerlo, el bosque de Dioses está bien, lidera el camino - caminaron a un paso lento y tranquilo. Agradeció que Robb haya reducido su paso para que podrían ir iguales, de seguro su lentitud es demasiado tediosa para su hermano pero a pesar de eso aún caminaron lado a lado, no podía ir más rápido de lo que ya iba, cada vez que quería forzar a su cuerpo a ir más rápido se sintió horrible y parecía ir aún más lento de lo que es - de seguro sir Rodrick le dirá a padre que no asistimos a las lecciones

-Mas que sir Rodrick sera Theon quien vaya corriendo a padre para darle las buenas noticias, en verdad disfruta cada vez que padre nos castiga.

-Y el se ha escapado de las lecciones mas veces que nosotros dos juntos - Robb estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Padre se enfocara en ambos en vez de Theon. Pero puede que esta vez no sea tan mola como las otras veces

-¿Y por que seria eso? - Robb le sonrió como si hubiera hecho una estúpida pregunta.

-Fácil hermano, tu eres la respuesta - lo señalo de arriba a bajo.

-¿Yo? - aun no lo entendía.

-Cuando padre te vea se le sera bastante obvio que no te encuentras en condiciones para entrenar, así que te excusara de las lecciones ...- lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

-Solo estaría a mi favor y aun te retaría por saltarte las lecciones - le recordó a pesar de eso Robb no perdió la sonrisa.

-Podría si, pero no lo hará - lo dijo con tanta seguridad que le hizo sentir curioso por el plan que haya hecho para evadir el castigo de padre.

-¿Y podría saber por que no lo haría?

-Por que, como buen hermano que soy no te voy a dejar solo en el estado en que te encuentras. Así que me quedare a tu lado para asegurarme de que estés bien, padre no podrá refutar eso.

-Tal vez no, si hubieras llevado a tu hermano a su habitación en vez de traerlo al bosque de Dioses - los dos pararon de golpe y se congelaron al ver a su padre. Estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no notaron que ya llegó al bosque de Dioses y su padre esta por delante de ellos arrodillado frente al árbol corazón rezando.

¿En qué momento había llegado ahí?

¿Como hizo para pasarlos?

¿Cuando ni siquiera había terminado su desayuno cuando salieron?

\- Tal vez la próxima vez que quieras contar tus planes sin que nadie más que tú compañero y tú sepan, lo dirás lo más bajo y disimuladamente posible - padre se levantó y fue directo a ambos - vuelve a tus lecciones con sir Rodrick, Robb.

-Pe-ero-oo ...

-Ve ahora mismo, más tarde hablaremos sobre tu castigo por intentar saltarte las lecciones - sin poder encontrar una manera para convencer a padre de que lo deje quedarse, Robb se fue resignado y con la cabeza gacha - esperemos que aprenda de esto - padre lo miro y le sonrió suavemente - deberías estar en la cama descansando. Sabes que aún no te has recuperado, hace tan sólo esa mañana la fiebre bajo, si te fuerzas podría volver siendo mucho peor.

-Lo se pero en verdad quería salir

-Entiendo, tus tíos también solían escaparse cada vez que se enfermaban. No pasar podría todo un día encerrado, se volvían locos - vio la nostalgia y tristeza en la mirada de padre, pero escuchó cada palabra con mayor atención, padre siempre evitaba hablar de sus hermanos a excepción del tío Bejen, así que cuando aparecía uno de esos raros momentos los memoriza y atesora - vamos, ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación - abandonaron el bosque de Dioses en silencio, tardaron mucho en gracias llegar a su lento andar, pero Lord Stark no parecía importarle ya que no sé quejo en ningún momento - Jon ...

-Si padre ...

-Hasta que te recuperes no quiero que andes por ahí, no quiero que tú fiebre aumenté más de lo que ya es.

-Si padre ... - aunque no le gusta estar encerrado por esta vez debería estar que ceder o su situación podría empeorar. A unos pasos de llegar a su habitación noto como la respiración le empezó a faltar y su pecho a doler, se detuvo en la puerta y se agarro el pecho con fuerza.

-¿Jon? - Lord Stark lo miro preocupado, comenzó a sudar e agitarse, intento tomar bocanadas pequeñas de aire pero se le cerraba la garganta y sus pulmones ardían - ¡¡Jon !! - escucho gritar a Lord Stark a su lado, apenas pudo sentir una mano en su espalda y otra en su muñeca, lo siguiente que supo fue oscuridad y por sobre esta escuchó gritos.

\---- y ----

_Sintió su cuerpo arder como si fuera consumido por el fuego, algo helado le caía por la cara y todo el cuerpo, pero en vez de aliviarlo parecía empeorar el ardor que sintió._

_Sus extremidades le dolían e ardían, intento moverse pero su cuerpo no parecía querer responder a sus ordenes, sus pulmones le ardían y le dificultan el respirar. Pequeñas bocanadas de aire que le queman los pulmones, ese toque frió que sigue cayendo por todo su cuerpo ya se esta volviendo insoportable, ni siquiera podía ver que era eso. Pero como le gustaría no estar consciente para no tener que soportar ese ardor que lo esta quemando, entonces algo húmedo pasar por su cara, el frió pareció empeorar en la zona húmeda cortándolo, pareciera como si lo estuvieran cortando con una navaja._

_Además de su rostro no podía sentir nada que no fuera fuego corriendo por cada centímetro de el, forzó a su cuerpo a responderle, algo lo sujeto del tobillo y lo tiro. Alguien lo estaba arrastrando, la superficie se sintió suave pero fría ... lo que pareció una eternidad al fin se detuvo, la superficie cambio de suave a dura pero seguía siendo bastante fría, algo grande y pesado cayo a su costado. El cual irradia un calor reconfortante, le hubiera gustado poder ser capaz de moverse para poder acercarse mas a esa fuente de calor ... pero al parecer eso no es necesario, la fuente de calor se acerco mas a el. Se sintió bien poder sentir algo más que no fuera frió y el fuego quemando todo su cuerpo._

\---- y ----

Se despertó con el roce cálido sobre su frente, alguien le estaba acariciando la cabeza muy lentamente que se sintió bien, se apoyo sobre el toque. Quien fuera lo seguía acariciando con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo ... ¿Quien seria ?, ¿Quien se atrevería a tocar a un bastardo enfermo?

Se atrevió a mirar, le costo mucho poder abrir los ojos, sus parpados le pesaban tanto que no sabia si podría cumplir con su objetivo, pero debería saber quien lo estaba tratando tan bien.

La luz del sol lo segó momentáneamente obligándolo a cerrar los ojos pero nosé rindió y volvió a intentarlo hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la luz, lo primero que vió con claridad fue azul y rojo... Ojos azules Tully y cabello Rojo Tully. La mano se detuvo sobre su frente y permaneció ahí. Escuchó como le murmuraban algo que no lograba llegar a él, se siente lo suficiente débil como para contestarle así que no lo hizo, permaneció quieto mirando a la otra persona la cual seguía murmurando cosas...  
Pareció cansarse al fin o tal vez se dio cuenta que no le va a contestar porque se detuvo, alejó su mano de su frente se paró y se fue, gimió disgustado por la falta de tacto, quería que vuelva pero ya se había ido y aún así no podía moverse, por lo tanto no hubiera servido de nada.

Se quedó mirando la puerta por donde se fue, escuchó ruidos fuertes a lo lejos que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Parpadeó muy lentamente que apenas podía seguir las imágenes que corrían a su vista, apenas notó cuando varías personas entraron en la habitación y se acercaron a su cama. Vio a Robb sosteniendo a Arya con fuerza, mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos al igual que Arya que quería llegar a él con desesperación, vio a padre a su lado sosteniendo con fuerza su mano tratando de llamar su atención... Por alguna razón no podía sentir el calor de Padre sobre su mano, no podía escuchar sus palabras... No sentía más que sueño y un profundo deseó de dormir y no despertar, parpadeó, padre ya no le sostenía la mano. Robb está en el lugar de padre, vio como las lágrimas caían a montones y Robb hacia todo lo posible por no dejar que cayeran sobre el, sus labios se movían pronunciando palabras que no podía seguir, parpadeó, Robb ya no estaba a su lado... Está vez Arya tomo su lugar, parecía que le está gritando y exigiendo algo...¿Tal vez se había olvidado de sus clases secretas con la espada?¿Se había perdido la clase?. Arya tenía sus manos envueltas en su brazo y se movía demasiado rápido para seguir, le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Arya lo está sacudiendo... Pero no sentía el violento ir y venir de la sacudida... Parpadeó, Arya desapareció... Bran y Rickon están llorando sobre él, no parecieron notar que los está mirando, intento hablar pero su boca ni se movió un centímetro. Intento mover sus brazos pero no logro absolutamente nada, no le quedó de otra que ver a sus hermanos menores llorar sin consuelo....

Estuvieron así hasta que ya no hubo lágrimas para derramar... Parpadeó.... Noto muy tardíamente que cada vez que cerraba los ojos se volvía cada vez más difícil volver a abrirlos y el tiempo parecía correr de distinta manera a la realidad. Eso podría explicar porque cada vez que parpadea hay una persona distinta a su lado, parpadeo...

Todo se mantuvo a oscuras...

La respiración le fallo...

Los ruidos se volvieron cada vez mas lejanos...

Sintió frió en sus huesos...

Como si fuera una muñeca a la merced de su dueño, lo tomaron en brazos con delicadeza, lo mecieron suavemente... su cabeza se apoyo sobre el corazón de la persona que lo sostiene, sus latidos se escuchan erráticos y acelerados, sintió el peso de un brazo que lo rodea y atrae mas hacia la persona, otra sobre su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos... Se sintió bien ser mimado... si tan solo pudiera ver quien es... sintió el peso de otras manos sobre el, en sus piernas, en su costado y en su mano... pareciera como si... quisieran alcanzarlo, sostenerlo...

No podía escuchar muy bien pero esta seguro que le están hablando... sintió como la mano en su cabeza se movía hacia su cara y la alzaba hacia arriba, sintió la presión sobre su barbilla para que se mantuviera quieto, algo se presiono contra su boca, un liquido de sabor horrible le paso por la garganta. Quería escupir lo pero no podía moverse y el agarre en su rostro es demasiado fuerte para el.

No tuvo más opción que soportarlo y esperar que termine lo antes posible. El sabor amargo bajo por su garganta con lentitud, se desesperó por lo lento que va, no parecía tener fin.  
Segundos más tarde, al fin se terminó, el sabor le quedó pegado en la boca, que Ascó.

Lo soltaron y lo colocaron devuelta en la cama, aunque no podía sentir mucho o escuchar bien, agradeció que lo tratarán con amabilidad. Le pareció sentir el peso de unas manos sobre las suyas, otras sobre sus hombros y una última sobre su brazo...

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Quiénes lo rodean, como si se estuvieran despidiendo?

¿Sucedió algo mientras dormía?

¿Están sus hermanos bien?

¿Padre está bien...?

Debía ver... Sea lo que sea tiene que ver...

Reuniendo tanta energía, fuerza y voluntad como pudo, abrió los ojos, al instante los párpados le pesaron. Queriendo cerrarlos, pero no está vez, se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos, noto varías caras familiares a su alrededor que lo miran sorprendidos.

Padre...

Robb...

Arya....

Bran....

Rickon...

Y el Maestre...

Todos ellos lo miran con asombro... Y dolor...

Sus párpados le están pensando más de lo debido, no resistirá mucho tiempo, le tomo unos segundos notar las lágrimas en los de su familia, sus ojos inchados e inyectados de sangre... Sus rostros pálidos o rojos... No lograba entender muy bien pero... Sabía que el estado de su familia se debía a él, esto le hizo recordar que la última vez que habló con su padre se dirigían hacia su habitación y después tuvo un ataque y nada más...

Tal vez la fiebre empeoró y por esa razón todos están reunidos aquí... No va a sobrevivir... La fiebre es demasiado para ser tratada...

Va a morir...

Va a morir....

Va a morir.....

No va a pasar de este día, por eso todos se reúnen a su alrededor... Para despedirse...

Como si fuera un milagro, pudo sentir cada extremidad de su cuerpo, podía escuchar a la perfección, sus párpados ya no se sienten tan pesados, podía moverse y su cuerpo le responderá...

Miro los rostros de su familia, uno a uno, sonrió.

-Padre... - llamó, su voz se escucha bastante rota por la falta de uso. Padre al escuchar de inmediato se agachó a su lado.

-Aqui estoy hijo... - lloró con dolor, sus palabras parecían trabarse unas con otras.

-Te amó padre... Siempre te admire y siempre lo haré... Cuida de mis hermanos...

-Lo haré... Yo también te amó hijo... - su voz se quebró, las lágrimas cayeron una vez por su rostro pálido y viejo... Le dolió ver a su padre llorar... Pero esto es inevitable.

-Robb... - llamó a su mejor amigo/hermano.

-Aqui estoy... - Robb le sostuvo la mano con fuerza, lo sintió temblar.

-Debes convertirte en un gran señor... Debemos cuidar de nuestra familia... Protege a las chicas... Enseña bien a Bran y Rickon... Debes convertirte en un gran guerrero como los Stark del pasado...

-Lo haré, me convertiré en un señor del que estés orgulloso...

-Ya lo soy... - Robb apretó con fuerza su mano, tratando de trasmitir sus sentimientos, le devolvió el apretón - Bran...

-Si-i... - su hermanito no se veía para nada bien pero aún así lucha por no llorar frente suyo. Le sonrió.

-Cuidaras de Rickon ¿Verdad?

-Si, si lo haré - sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Seras un hombre fuerte... Para eso debes estudiar y practicar.... Te convertirás en uno de los abarendados de Robb, lo seguirás y cuidarás que no se meta en problemas...

-Me aseguraré de que Robb nosé meta en problemas... Sere fuerte y estudiaré mucho para cuidar de la familia...

-Se que lo harás... Ya eres fuerte y un gran escalador... Solo ten cuidado... Si ves que tienes que retirarte hazlo... No arriesgues tu vida, no está mal pedir ayuda...

-Si-iii... - Bran es fuerte, saldrá adelante muy pronto.

-Rickon... - el pequeño Rickon se subió a la cama desde su lado con la ayuda de Padre, su pequeño rostro está manchado de lágrimas y mocos que no paraban de caer - eres un pequeño salvaje... Sé que serás un gran guerrero cuando seas mayor, un guerrero que protege a los suyos. Mantente leal a tus pensamientos, si tienes dudas... Puedes ir con tus hermanos y padre... No dejes que otros te manden o te hagan dudar de tus méritos... Tú eres tú, no eres alguien más... Eres un Stark... Un Lobo feroz... Si no conoces algo, investiga no te quedes con la duda... Para ser un gran guerrero también debes estudiar, fortalece tu cuerpo con la espada y tu mente con los libros... - Rickon aún con los mocos colgando asintió con desesperación, vio un fuego helado arder en sus ojos, su hermano se tomó muy en serio sus palabras, puede ir en paz sabiendo que Rickon estará bien - Arya... - Arya al igual que Rickon está luchando con sus lágrimas - te convertirás en una fuerte guerrera ¿Verdad? - Arya pareció dudar...

-Lo hará - la fuerte voz de Padre se escuchó a su lado, lo miró y vio como padre tomó una decisión en ese mismo momento.

-¡Si, lo haré! Me convertiré en la mejor guerrera que haya existido - sus ojos grises se llenaron de una gran determinación.

-Pero también debes ser una dama - Arya se desinfló ante sus palabras, parecía como si la hubiera traicionado - una dama/guerrera, leí una vez sobre una mujer Stark que tenía su propia casa solo de mujeres... Mujeres que podían usar muchas armas y pelear de distintas maneras... Usaban vestidos y debajo de éstos tenían armas bien ocultas, solo ellas lo sabían... Puedes ser una Dama/Guerrera, podrás pelear al lado de Robb, de Bran y de Rickon... Pero también debes estudiar para que nadie dude tus palabras y conocimientos.... Quiero que seas feliz... Bajo mi cama hay un regalo para ti... Te lo iba a dar para tu cumpleaños... Puedes tomarlo... ¿Sansa? - llamó, sabía que Sansa no está ahí para despedirlo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Sansa ... nosé siente muy bien en este momento ... pero ... - Padre intentó justificar la desaparición de Sansa pero él sabe mejor al igual que todos los presentes que Sansa no está enferma, simplemente no se va a molestar en despedirse del bastardo moribundo, no valía su tiempo.

-Esta bien Padre, dile que espero que se convierta ... en ... una gran dama y ... que madure de una vez - se fue apagando, toda esa energía lo está empezando a abandonar - son gente del Norte, son Stark ... Este es su hogar ... Permanezcan juntos en el Norte - vio a todos sus hermanos asentir, su padre apretó con fuerza su mano, les sonrió - los Amó ...

Fue lo último que logró decir antes de que todo se oscureciera ...


	3. Robb II

Grito, Lloro, Golpeo, Destrozo... No le importo nada, no le importa escuchar a su madre rogándole que pare, no le importa lastimar a los sirvientes que quieren detenerlo, no le importa maldecir a cualquiera que este frente suyo, no le importa lastimarse así mismo, necesita dejar salir todo este dolor que esta sintiendo...

-Fue mi culpa... - susurro a la nada, a la oscuridad de su habitación - si tan solo no lo hubiera llevado... - el dolor en su pecho aumento, las lágrimas caen sin parar por su rostro, ni se molesto en borrarlos. Se lo merece, se merece sentir este dolor... fue su culpa... por su culpa perdió un hermano, un amigo... Nunca mas lo volvería ver, no volvieran a bromear, a pelear, a reír... Su pecho se apretó de dolor, ni se molesto en resistirse al dolor, este es su castigo. 

Escucho a alguien gritar fuera de su habitación... se escondió en la esquina mas lejana de la puerta, se llevo las piernas al pecho, oculto su rostro entre sus piernas e intento tapar los gritos con sus propios gritos de dolor... no le importa que después su garganta vaya a quedar destrozada, solo quiere que los gritos se detengan, quiere que Arya deje de gritar y quiere dejar de escuchar a Bran y Rickon llorar, quiere que dejen de llamarlo...que dejen de pedir por el.

Grito... grito... grito... hasta sentir su garganta arder pero aun así nose detuvo, aun podía escuchar a Arya al otro lado de la puerta, las habitaciones de las chicas no están muy lejos de la suya lo que hace que los gritos se escuchen con gran claridad. Si tan solo pudieran detenerse... si tan solo Arya pudiera dejar de gritar... por la desesperación empezó a tirar de su pelo con fuerza, apenas podía sentirlo, comparado con el dolor en su pecho no era nada, ese dolor físico no es nada. Siguió tirando y tirando hasta que sintió arder y un inmenso dolor lo golpeo pero nosé detuvo, gimió/grito de dolor se le escapo, mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, varias personas entraron a la vez, no sabia quienes son. Aun mantiene su rostro escondido entre sus piernas, sintió las manos sujetando sus manos deteniéndolo, se resistió, grito, pateo. Otras manos le sujetaron las piernas evitando que patee.

-¡¡Ya basta!! - le ordenaron que se detuviera, pero no lo haría, no podía.

-¡¡¡NO!! - grito lo más fuerte posible, lucho para que lo suelten pero ellos no cedieron. Así que tampoco lo hizo, se merece esto y ellos no lo van a detener. No le importa lastimarse.

-¡Robb por favor ya basta, te estas lastimando! - quién quiera que fuera le suplico que se detuviera, se sintió tentado al escuchar el dolor en su voz pero luego recuerda porque lo hace y sigue luchando.

-¡¡NOOOOOO!! - grito tanto que sintió como su garganta se desgarraba, el sabor a metálico le lleno la boca, su garganta ardía, la sangre subía como bilis quemando lo. Se atragantó con su propia sangre, obligándolo a toser para aliviar aún sea un poco la horrible sensación que está sintiendo, intento tomar bocanadas de aire pero no podía.

-¡Por los Dioses! - escucho el grito asustado de quien lo sostiene - ¡Rápido vayan por el Maestre! - las manos en sus piernas desaparecieron, sin pensarlo pateo resistiéndose al agarre en sus manos y brazos - ¡¡Robb ya basta, solo queremos ayudarte!! - grito/suplico una vez más, en un momento raro de control y lucidez de tan solo segundos se detuvo. Se detuvo ante sus palabras, dejo respirar para mantener un mínimo de control, levanto la vista y miro a quien lo sostiene que resulto ser Sir Jory, las lágrimas de dolor caían con desesperación, lo miro directo a los ojos. Sus pulmones empezaron a arderle, la sangre se fue acumulando en su boca hasta el punto de caer por la comisura de su boca, cayendo por su barbilla hasta su cuello y desaparecer por debajo de sus ropas, vio el miedo en los ojos de Sir Jory...

Lo miro tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos, pero no parecía llegar a él, los pulmones le ardieron de contener la respiración. Si no podía transmitir sus emociones con los ojos lo haría a través de las palabras.

-...o... - dijo, la sangre es su boca le impidió decir lo que quería, sin quererlo escupió la sangre de su boca sobre Sir Jory pero al hacerlo lo alivió un poco. Sir Jory ni se inmutó sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

-¿o? - pregunto dudoso, Sir Jory lo miro con ojos asustados y preocupados, esperando haber entendido bien lo que quiso decir.

-...o-o...o-o-nn... - volvió a intentarlo pero no es capaz decir mas que eso, su voz se quebró, sufrió de un ataque de tos, Sir Jory fue la principal víctima de su ataque. Se fue quedando sin aire, no podía respirar por la sangre que sigue subiendo por su garganta impidiéndole el paso al aire hacia sus pulmones. La sangre manchó las ropas de Sir Jory y el piso.

-¡Robb! - escucho un grito desde la puerta o eso le pareció, su vista se esta volviendo borrosa y los ruidos se van difuminando.

-¡Rápido acuesta lo de costado! - sintió como lo apoyaban contra el piso y lo ponen de costado - permíteme...

-Si maestre... - Jory se hizo aun lado dejando que el maestre tome todo el control.

-Voy a necesitar que traigan agua tibia y trapos limpios - el maestre ordeno, los hombres en la habitación obedecieron, salieron corriendo de la habitación en busca de lo pedido, sir Jory fue el único que permaneció. Jory observo como el maestre se encarga de tratar al hijo de su señor con dolor... nunca en su vida creyó que tendría que ser testigo de algo como esto, jamas creyó que tendría que ser testigo de como los Stark caen y sucumben ante el dolor... como los niños... su señor caen en un espiral sin retorno. Como caen en la locura... jamas creyó que la muerte de Snow los fuera a afectar de tal manera... la única de los hijos Stark que no parecía verse afectada por la muerte de Snow es Lady Sansa... por lo contrario de sus hermanos Robb y Arya parecían ser los que sufrían mas... pero ahora podía ver... que entre Robb y Arya, sin duda Robb es el peor de los dos... 

Ahora aquí esta luchando por respirar...

Ruega por que lo logre y si no.... que pueda reunirse con su hermano y deje de sufrir, que pueda ir en paz...

\----&\----

Se despertó con el peso de una mano sobre la suya, vio el cabello rojo Tully apoyado sobre la cama.

Al instante supo a quien le pertenece ese cabello Rojo con solo mirar una vez, se quedó quieto mirando la habitación, sin entender por qué su Madre está ahí.

-Ma-aaa...ree... - se atragantó con sus propias palabras, sintió un inmenso dolor en la garganta. A su lado, Madre se despertó y al verlo despierto se largó a llorar.

-Por los siete... - madre se abalanzó sobre el con un fuerte abrazo, el movimiento repentino le hizo doler la cabeza, hizo una mueca de dolor e intento apartar a Madre de él - no me apartes... Por favor... - Madre suplico, sus zollosos le rompieron el corazón. Por el bien de Madre hizo aún lado el dolor de cabeza y dejó que lo abrace hasta que estuviera satisfecha - los Siete escucharon mis súplicas, gracias, gracias... - Madre se apartó al fin dejándolo respirar.

¿Qué está pasando?

Eso quería preguntar pero su garganta le duele demasiado después del intento anterior.

-Tu padre estará feliz de ver que ya despertaste, pero primero el maestre debe verte - vio como Madre se levantaba e iba a la puerta, le hecho una última mirada antes de desaparecer por el otro lado de la puerta...

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormido?

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Tendría alguna respuesta para estas dos preguntas... Espera que sí, espero a que Madre volviera, no pasó mucho antes de que por la puerta apareciera el Maestre seguido por Padre y Madre.

-Robb... - Padre lo llamo, le sonrió pero nosé arriesgó a hablar - es bueno verte despierto hijo - padre se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano con fuerza, padre nose ve para nada bien, sus ojos parecen caídos con grandes ojeras moradas... dándole un aspecto viejo y mal cuidado, su piel parece enferma, sus ojos rojos, tiene una barba de días que le dan un aspecto más viejo...¿Qué le sucedió a Padre? - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Le hizo señas con respecto a su garganta y cabeza.

-¿Te duele? - preguntó. El asintió - Maestre puedes revisarlo.

-Enseguida Lord Stark - de inmediato el Maestre lo hizo abrir la boca y le dio de tomar algo que le alivio el ardor en la garganta, también le disminuyo el dolor de cabeza - intenta decir algo...

-¿Hola-a...? - su voz salio demasiado dura y áspera, le dolió un poco pero no tanto como antes, por lo menos esta vez pudo decir algo.

-Hm-mmm... es de esperarse, después del ataque que tuviste hace tres noches. Tu garganta se lastimo mucho, pasará unos días o semanas antes de que vuelva a la normalidad. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar y evitar hablar por lo menos los próximos días...

-Mandare a traerte pergaminos y tinta para que puedas escribir ahí lo que necesites - asintió agradecido. Vio al Maestre abandonar la habitación, solo quedaron Padre y Madre con el, Padre de un momento a otro se puso serio.

-Robb... - se sentó derecho lo mejor que pudo para demostrarle que esta escuchando sus palabras - lo que paso hace tres noches fue demasiado... - lo miro confundido sin entender, ¿Que había hecho hace tres noches? No tiene recuerdo de lo sucedido. Padre pareció entender su confusión por que se puso mas serio, uno pensaría que no es posible ponerse mas serio de lo normal pero en este momento es testigo de que es posible - hace tres noches tuviste un ataque de locura... empezaste a gritar a altas horas de la noche... Jory junto a otros hombres que se encontraban de guardia acudieron a tu habitación para encontrarte sentado en una esquina acurrucado con nada mas que unos pantalones finos, agarrándote la cabeza con fuerza para cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta que no te estabas agarrando la cabeza sino... te estabas tirando de los pelos hasta el punto de lastimarte con gravedad... intentaron detenerte solo para ser golpeados a cambio...tuvieron que sujetarte de manos y pies para evitar ser golpeados. Unos segundos mas tarde empezaste a vomitar sangre y caíste desmallado por asfixia, la sangre evito que el aire llegue a tus pulmones, después de que el Maestre te haya atendido levantaste fiebre, desde entonces no has despertado hasta ahora.

-Por suerte la fiebre a disminuido - dijo el Maestre entrando a la habitación con los pergaminos y tinta en mano, se acerco a la cama y le entrego los pergaminos. Los tomo agradecido y de inmediato escribió su principal duda desde que padre le contó lo que paso hace tres noches.

- _¿Que fue lo que lo provoco? -_ su padre guardo silencio, no parecía que fuera a contestar hasta que lo hizo.

-Hijo... ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? - la pregunta le pareció rara pero la seriedad con la que le dijo lo hizo tomarse la pregunta enserio, lo pensó por un momento pero... todo esta en blanco, no es capaz de enfocar sus pensamientos en lo que hizo ese día, lo que si recuerda es que el día anterior padre lo había regañado por escaparse de las lecciones con Sir Rodrick para ir al Bosque de Dioses. Tomo el pergamino de padre e escribió exactamente eso y se lo entrego. Observo a Padre leer el pergamino, padre se puso pálido y parecía como si quisiera vomitar, las manos de padre empezaron a temblar y sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas no derramadas. La vista lo asusto y a los otros dos adultos también.

-¿Ned que sucede? - madre se acerco a padre y lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Lord Stark? - el Maestre se acerco con cautela - ¿Que fue lo que escribió el maestro Robb?

Padre los ignoro a los dos a favor de hablar con el.

-Hijo... ¿Te acuerdas con quien estabas en ese momento? - fruncio el ceño confundido, toda la situación lo estaba empezando a molestar. Padre le entrego el pergamino, no tardo en darle una respuesta.

\- **_No había nadie, estaba solo..._**

-No, estabas con Jon...

- **¿Quien es** **Jon** **? -** al instante se arrepintió de escribir eso, padre jadeo sorprendido y las lágrimas no derramadas empezaron a caer. Escucho las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Madre y el Maestre, al ver sus rostros horrorizados no supo que hacer para que dejaran de mirarlo como si hubiera olvidado algo sumamente importante - **_¿¡Quien es_** ** _Jon_** ** _!?_** \- volvió a preguntar, recalcando la pregunta. Padre a pesar de su estado se dispuso a responderle cuando madre y el maestre lo cortaron y respondieron a la vez.

-No es nadie del que tengas que preocuparte, solo un sirviente más - dijo Madre.

-Solo un sirviente que te estaba acompañando en ese momento -dijo el Maestre.

Padre se levanto furioso de su asiento, su rostro había pasado de pálido a rojo. La ira escrita en cada rasgo de su rostro.

-¡¡Por los Dioses Antiguos que blasfemias están diciendo los dos!! - dijo Padre en un tono bajo y frió, la temperatura de la habitación pareció disminuir considerablemente - fuera los dos...

-Mi lord si me dejara explicarle - el maestre intento hablarle a padre, pero padre no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Aun lado madre no parecía para nada contenta de ser echada.

-No me pienso mover de aquí, mi hijo esta aquí y me quedare con el - madre miro a padre con ojos fríos y desafiantes. Pero entre los dos la mirada de padre daba mas miedo.

-Aras lo que yo te ordene, así que fuera... - padre no parecía que fuera a repetirse, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, pero es bastante obvio quien es el perdedor. Madre salio furiosa de la habitación con el Maestre siguiéndola por detrás. 

Permaneció en silencio esperando a que Padre se calmará, pasaron unos minutos en que Padre permaneció parado de espalda a mí, sus hombros subían y bajaban a un ritmo lento por cada bocanada que tomaba, lo único que se puede escuchar en la habitación es la respiración de Padre, se aferró a los pergaminos, uno en específico y lo leyó una y otra vez...

_**¿Quien es** _ _**Jon** _ _**?...** _

¿Quien es este chico? Qué su sola mención provocó que Padre se enfureciera hasta el punto de echar a Madre y el Maestre.

¿Qué tan importante es?

¿Tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo?

-Robb... - salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado de Padre, tan metido estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Padre volvió a sentarse a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron, Grises Stark con Azules Tully, la preocupación en sus ojos lo hizo sentir terrible, no es su intención angustiarle más de lo que ya está - hijo... - se trabó con sus propias palabras, parecía incapaz de decir algo - Jon... Es-s tu hermano-o... e-el falleció por la fiebre hace-e... - lo detuvo, no quiere ser testigo de como su padre se rompe en frente suyo, pero ni eso evito que a su padre se le rompiera el corazón y el sentimiento de pérdida y vacío lo inundará. Se sintió frío, desolado. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la nueva información y estos sentimientos que lo embargan todos a la vez, como si estuviera cayendo en un pozo de emociones, emociones que amenazan con destruirlo.

Se apartó de su padre, tomo los papeles y escribió. Padre lo miro atento. Le mostró el pergamino.

\- **_Gracias Padre por decírmelo, por qué no vas a descansar un rato, te ves cansado. Podríamos hablar más tarde._**

\- Por supuesto - le sonrió haciendo lo posible por darle fuerzas. Padre lo dejo prometiendo volver más tarde una vez haya descansado. Una vez la figura de Padre desapareció tras la puerta se derrumbó sobre la cama.

Se abrazó así mismo, tal vez de esta manera podría evitar que el frío que siente se suavice aunque sea un poco, antes de morir congelado. 

Por alguna razón se siente helado, toda la habitación se siente sumamente fría, cerro los ojos con fuerza, esto mal. Todo está mal.

¿Tal vez si se concentra lo suficiente podría recordar algo?

Se sentó. Respiró hondo, se concentró en sus memorias.   
Pasaron segundos luego minutos, su cabeza ya dolía pero no se detuvo.

Cómo si le tirarán un balde de agua fría, los recuerdos lo inundaron como una presa que se rompe y deja que la corriente siga su camino. Los recuerdos, uno tras otro, lo llenaron.

No pudo evitarlo, grito de miedo, desesperación, tristeza, ira, desolación, vacío, dolor.

Lo golpeó todo de una sola vez, los recuerdos, los sentimientos lo inundaron. Los vio pasar a través de sus ojos, se detuvo en uno en especial, los últimos momentos de Jon, le prometió que se volvería en un señor del cuál estaría orgulloso y aquí está el. Haciendo berrinches, causando problemas a todos a su alrededor, haciendo que su padre se preocupe cuando ya tiene a todo el Norte con el cuál lidiar. Jon estaría decepcionado de él por comportarse como un mocoso, hizo todo lo contrario a lo qué Jon le pidió.

No podía hacer esto, no puede quedarse plantado en esta cama sin hacer nada. Tiene que salir de esta cama de esta habitación, tiene una promesa que cumplir, pero primero...  
Tiro de las mantas hasta quedar completamente libre de ellas, saltó de la cama, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo todo dio vueltas, su visión se nubló por unos segundos, su cabeza pálpito de dolor, la bilis se atoró en su garganta.

_Bien, saltar de la cama sin ningún cuidado no fue una gran idea._

Esperó unos minutos a que él mareo pasará junto al dolor de cabeza, no tuvo mucha suerte con él segundo.   
El dolor de cabeza no va a impedir que salga de esta habitación, cambió sus ropas a unas más presentables, si va a salir lo va a ser lo más rápido posible y su primer objetivo son las criptas, hasta que nosé disculpé con Jon por comportarse como niño malcriado no va a volver a descansar. 

Estuvo a punto de salir cuando lo recordó, volvió hacia su cama se agacho y miro por debajo de esta. Sacó un cofre que había guardado hace un tiempo ya, el cofre no era más grande su cama, podía cargarlo con solo una mano sin ningun esfuerzo, tenia detalles en plateado oscuro parecía hielo, el símbolo de la casa Stark el Lobo tan feroz mostrando sus colmillos se encontraba tallado en la tapa del cofre, a los costados había cinco Lobos corriendo uno detrás del otro. Al frente un Lobo adulto guiando a su manada, detrás le seguían dos Lobos jóvenes que no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar el tamaño del más grande, por detrás de ellos corrían otros dos que diferenciaban de tamaño por muy poco y por último un cachorro que apenas había empezado a caminar. Sonrió ante los Lobos, con la yema de su dedo recorrió cada uno de ellos, había mandado a hacer este cofre hacía mucho tiempo con el objetivo de regalarse a Jon para su décimo octavo día del nombre, pero ya no podría hacerlo... por lo menos quería dejar este regalo en su tumba. Oculto el cofre bajo sus ropas, ahora ya listo salio de la habitacion, suspiro aliviado al ver que no había nadie vigilando su puerta y mucho menos por el pasillo. Corrió por los pasillos a pesar de su cuerpo cansado y el horrible dolor de cabeza, debía apurarse antes de que alguien fuera a su habitacion y la encuentre vacía, se aseguro de mirar hacia todos lados antes de pasar por las demás habitaciones hacia la cocina y finalmente hacia el patio. 

Esa noche en particular noto lo frío que estaba, a pesar de eso las estrellas se podían ver a la perfección, unas brillaban más que otras, le gusto. Pero no se dejó distraer por ellas, tal vez después de que termine de hacer lo que se propuso, se acercó por los establos, más de una vez tuvo que esconderse al escuchar voces acercándose, en cada caso rezo para que no lo encontraran. Y como siempre que pasaba eso suspiraba aliviado cada vez que los guardias pasaban por su lado sin notarlo. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver la entrada hacia las criptas de su familia, echó un último vistazo hacia su alrededor antes de echar a correr lo más rápido posible, no fue hasta que estuvo dentro de las criptas que se relajo. Tomó una de las antorchas que se encontraban iluminando la entrada, se encaminó en la oscuridad por esos pasillos, le tomó varios minutos llegar a la tumba de su hermano, la tumba de Jon fue puesta justa al lado del de la tía Lyanna. Se paró frente a la tumba de Jon con la antorcha en mano, una inmensa tristeza le envolvió el corazón, dio la vuelta y colgó la antorcha sobre una de las rendijas que había ahí. Se volvió hacia la tumba una vez más y dejó el cofre sobre la tumba y una mano apoyada sobre el, se arrodillo sin soltar el cofre, rezo en silencio.

Permaneció arrodillado hasta que considero que ya había rezado lo suficiente. 

-Jon... lo siento, me e comportado como todo un niño llorón. No he dejado de causar problemas desde que te fuiste a pesar de que te prometí que me convertiría en un gran señor... - sollozo, aguanto la respiración por un segundo, no quería llorar no ahora que se encuentra hablando con su hermano - pero tu ida me dolió más de lo que puedes imaginar, ya se que tengo una promesa que cumplir y lo voy a hacer una vez que salga de aquí... Quiero que sepas que no pienso olvidarte, hoy me desperté y te olvide, esa experiencia fue más que suficiente para no querer que vuelva a pasar... - su rostro se empapo a pesar de su resistencia, no pudo evitar que cayeran - yo... yo-o... te extraño, sé que no ha pasado mucho pero aun así lo hago. Te prometo que vendré a verte siempre que tenga tiempo y si no puedo haré lo posible por escaparme... pero aqui estare sin importar que... sabes... te traje un regalo, es un cofre que mande a hacer... en su interior hay tres objetos que simbolizan a nuestra familia... se que no te has sentido como parte de la familia debido a madre pero para mi eres mi hermano de sangre y te confiaría mi vida en cualquier momento... se que jamas me traicionaras...por esto-o yo-o... - ya no pudo más, se derrumbó, lloro y lloro sobre la tumba de su hermano. 

En la cripta no se podía escuchar nada más que los sollozos del joven Stark, Robb lloro hasta no poder mas, poco a poco se fue calmando. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada debido al esfuerzo excesivo que está haciendo, inhalo e exhalo repetidas veces hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Secó su rostro mojado, limpio sus ropas, miro el cofre sobre la tumba.

_No puedo dejarlo ahí_

Tomó el cofre y lo colocó en el suelo, rodeó la tumba, apoyó ambas manos sobre la tapa de concreto e empujo con todas sus fuerzas, apenas logró moverlo lo suficiente. No miro el interior de la tumba, no podía hacerlo, tomó el cofre del suelo y lo colocó al lado del cuerpo de Jon. Con esto hecho cerró la tumba, retrocedió agitado por el esfuerzo pero feliz de haberlo hecho. Logró entregar su regalo a pesar de las circunstancias, lo hizo, hizo lo que había venido a hacer. Ya no había razón para quedarse más tiempo sin arriesgarse a que su padre, madre y cualquier guardia que esté disponible lo interrumpa de su tiempo con Jon. 

Miro con añoranza y tristeza la tumba, apoyó su mano sobre la piedra.

-Adios hermano, hasta que nos volvamos a ver - se despidió de manera definitiva, con esto había dejado ir a su hermano, tomó la antorcha, dio una última mirada antes de abandonar el lugar.

Sin saberlo, unos ojos grises lo siguieron en todo momento.


End file.
